Mommy and Me
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Rima and her mother have a "nice" little chat on the way to a Guardian event     implied Rimahiko


_**Me: Hey I am writing a one-shot based off of my mom telling me and my brother to behave :) Rima and her mom have a nice little chat…**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara!**_

"Come Rima! You'll be late if you don't hurry up!" called Mrs. Mashiro from the car while slamming the horn several times.

"I am coming!" yelled Rima as she sprinted for the car and jumped in through the open side window and smiled at her mom as though she had done nothing wrong and buckled herself. A piece of paper fell out of her pocket, it was about the size of a note and Rima didn't notice that it fell out.

"I told you to stop doing that!" scolded her mother who glared at her child that seemed to find pleasure in jumping through windows. Kusukusu laughed and went into her egg so she could sleep throughout the whole car ride.

"But mom, do you want me to become depressed about my height and kill myself? I think not so let me be a ninja!" whined Rima. Rima and her mother have gotten closer since the divorce and have gotten up to the point of almost being more like friends than mother and daughter.

"Fine just don't come crying to me when you run into one that is closed and hurt yourself." Retorted her mom who rolled her eyes and pulled out of the driveway.

"That happened last week. See? I didn't come crying to you." Replied Rima who turned on the radio.

Her Mrs. Mashiro rolled her eyes and asked "So this Guardian event you guys are setting up a play, right? And what has been going on with you and that Fujisaki boy?"

"Yes and there is nothing between us except lightning and fire." Answered Rima in a monotone while glaring at her mother.

"Don't blame a mother for thinking these things, I have a right to know." Replied her mother teasingly

"No you don't. And I do blame you for thinking these things, you're a forty-year old woman and should behave as such." Responded Rima while speaking in a tone that made her sound like she was the old one.

"Speaking of behavior, no killing anyone or getting into death matches with Nagihiko, ok? Last time you nearly hit me with that 12-foot long javelin. How do you lift and throw that thing anyway?" questioned Mrs. Mashiro while looking at Rima out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom don't worry if we get in a death match only one of us will survive and it'll be me. I have chibi devil powers that you don't know about **(In the background Cough cough Clowdrop cough!)" **Rima replied

"Well whoever wins I hit with the car got it? And I am not even going to question that" Mrs. Mashiro replied while yet again rolling her eyes. Now we know where Rima gets it's from!

"But mom you'll go to jail." Replied Rima in a bored tone.

"And I'll be leaving Puka the rabid hamster to die in his cage" threatened Rima's mother

"No! I like Puka!" whined Rima pulling off a very good imitation of Yaya being told about the dangers of eating too much sugar.

"Then be behaved! OR else Puka gets it!" yelled Rima' mom as she swerved around a drunk driver who had crashed into a pole.

"You're mean." Said Rima while pouting

"Whoever said I had to be nice." Asked Rima's mom sarcastically while flipping someone who just cut her off the" bird".

"Child services maybe?" Rima said with her voice oozing with sarcasm

"Fine. Fine. I'll behave" Mrs. Mashiro said while rear ending the car that cut her off as it turned onto the next street.

"And you worry about the way I act…" muttered Rima

"What was that?" asked Rima' mother while she gave her only child the death glare.

"Nothing mother!" said Rima cheerfully because even though Rima Mashiro was very brave there was one thing she truly did fear… What her mom shoved on her plate.

"That's what I thought and remember what I said ok? Now I'll pick you up at 6:30 o? Have fun!" said Mrs. Mashiro as she pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car.

"Ok mom, bye!" said Rima as she hopped out the window *again* and headed for the royal garden

Mrs. Mashiro chuckled and picked up the piece of paper Rima dropped earlier and said "She thinks I don't know" while reading it to herself.

_Meet me at royal garden at 4? I'll have our date set up ;)- Nagihiko_

_Thanks Nagi I'll see you there :3 – Rima_

_Love you :) – Nagihiko_

_I love myself too ;) –Rima_

_I love you more XD – Nagihiko_

_JK I love you :#- Rima_

_Save your kisses for me instead of the paper ;) – Nagihiko_

_:P Crossdresser – Rima_

_Chibi hottie ;) - Nagihiko _

**Me: The end I hoped it didn't suck!**

**Robert: It probably did :P**

**Me: Die in a hole you still haven't written yours! Do your side of the bet foo!**

**All: Review or Rima's mom will hit you with the car!**


End file.
